As a vehicle body structure of an automobile, there is the vehicle body structure including a pair of left and right frame members extending in a front-rear direction, a bumper beam bridged over front ends of the pair of left and right frame members, and a spacer member for connecting the bumper beam and the frame member at the outside of the frame member in the vehicle width direction (see Patent Document 1).